


Confrontation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's time to move on.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575
Kudos: 1





	Confrontation

Our story starts in Xenophilius Lovegood's house, his daughter Luna is visiting. She has some bad news.

Xenophilius asked, "Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna told him, "Hermione knows that we stole her timeturner."

Xenophilius muttered, "Both times?"

Luna frowned. "Yes. Oh, dad; she says that she never wants to see me again!"

Xenophilius sighed. "People say things in the heat of the moment, she'll forgive you eventually."

Luna said, "It's all my fault, it was me who convinced you that we needed to see mum both times."

Xenophilius disagreed, "None of this is your---"

The door burst open interrupting Xenophilius, Hermione entered with a furious look on her face.

She scowled. "Well, Mr. Lovegood; what do you have to say for yourself?"

Xenophilius stated, "I'm sorry that we stole your timeturner, but we were only borrowing it."

Hermione mumbled, "Do you two even realise the danger you put the timeline in by jumping twice?"

Luna responded, "We were aware of the consequences, but still went ahead and did it. I'm sorry too, Hermione and I'll never do it again."

Hermione smiled slightly. "No one will because I've had it destroyed."

Xenophilius gasped. "Destroyed?"

Hermione nodded and reassured him, "It's for the best, Mr. Lovegood."

Luna beamed, "You said so yourself that last time was the last, dad. Mum will always be with us in here." She pointed at his chest.

Xenophilius frowned. "I... I need some time alone please."


End file.
